


From the Files of Odin Dark

by tentakira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Magic and Science, Other, Research Notes, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, it's alluded to like once but feels relevant enough to mention to avoid confusion lol, sort of a scientific take on magic if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: Odin once did some deep research into tentacle sex magic, including testing some of the spells himself in order to determine the advantages and disadvantages of each.These are excerpts from his field notes.[fic is marked explicit due to the content, but i wouldn't really call this smut...if you come here with intent to nut you will probably be let down]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	From the Files of Odin Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really what i would call "polished" or "particularly good" and was more just me playing around in the form and having fun with writing my characterization of odin, which more or less boils down to doing with him whatever entertains me the most. i decided to post it here on the off chance anyone else would want to read a concept as silly as this, but y'know. i wrote this for me and that probably shows lmao
> 
> also! sort of an expansion on something i had odin mention in new toy, the fic i co-wrote with xking/medi a while back, which i also mostly wrote just because the idea entertained me

#### SPELL I: die Fickenkraken

(what a blunt language Nohrian is...)

FIELD NOTES: (TRIAL I)  
-Beast erupts from tome (occurs with great haste, be prepared)  
-Probably set the tome down first  
-Simple, smooth shape to tendrils  
-They like legs???  
-Strong, but seemingly unable to lift something so weighty as a person  
-Better to lie down?  
-Yes  
-Great deal of attention to thighs  
-I think this is actually relieving some muscle tension – possible applicability here???  
-Despite brief period of foreplay, penetration actually rather quick  
-not much in the way of warning  
-Considerable downside – little to no focus on clitoral stimulation  
-Consistent rhythm, apparent gradual increase in tempo  
-For research purposes, may encourage exploration of other orifices  
-Nothing particularly surprisi  
-OW  
-FUCK

FIELD NOTES (TRIAL II):  
-Spell does not provide its own form of lubrication  
-Spell is responsive to verbal cues such as "OW HANG ON FUCK WAIT STOP"  
-With prior preparation, process occurs smoothly, much the same as before  
-Spell seems to follow more or less fixed pattern of movement with regard to foreplay  
-Does respond to some cues/encouragement but by default follows its typical script, as likely constructed by the spell's architect  
-Had he the ability to travel the seas of time once more as in the past, Odin Dark would endeavour to teach this crafty mage about the existence of the clitoris  
-Fine for a typical encounter of a medium level of intensity, but otherwise a great deal of work must be put in on the part of the spellcaster for proper satisfaction

CONCLUSIVE NOTES: "Die Fickenkraken" is the simplest spell of its kind and, per my research, the earliest developed. It is likely not the first of its kind, but it is the first of its kind to survive the ultimate trial – time itself. As a spell, suitable for novices of magic – the incantation is written in plain Old High Nohrian, simple enough for any literate Nohrian to read and otherwise to pronounce (and hey, not too bad for learners either!) The result is equally simple – the beast springs forth from the pages of the tome (a word of advice – memorize the incantation and set the tome gingerly on the ground before casting) and begins its work promptly. Recommended for beginners, although in the long-term, the user may benefit from using it as a jumping-off point for studying more...effective spells of this kind.

* * *

#### SPELL II: der vielbeinige Geliebte

(with subtlety of magic, it seems the Nohrians also learned subtlety of language, too. Although a "many-legged lover" is...a little terrifying to picture.)

FIELD NOTES: (TRIAL I)  
-Significantly more subtle in its approach from the start  
-Doesn't erupt as immediately from the tome – perhaps it is timid in nature???  
-Slimy in texture…this is likely a significant improvement upon the Fickenkraken  
-Particularly responsive to touch, in fact seems to be awaiting some kind of cue to begin  
-Oh! Beyond the initial incantation, it must be politely asked to start its task  
-Note well the recitation: "Bitte fangt Ihr an"  
-Able to lift a person, and quite deftly at that, despite its many slippery appenda

FIELD NOTES (TRIAL II):  
-I dropped my notebook.  
-also I forgot to pay attention after that  
-Anyway, returning to where the illustrious and ever-diligent student of magical arts Odin Dark had left off…  
-What a divine experience. The creature(?) behaves so tenderly and with such precision, it's certainly no wonder that the spell's architect referred to it as a lover.  
-The slickness on the appendages leaves a stimulating feeling in its wake, akin to the sensation that runs across the skin when casting Thunder.  
-Oh, it has a taste as well  
-Something...sweet...and – it is difficult to write with an appendage obstructing so much of my face  
-Sweet, but then...tangy? Tart? Savory? It seems a monumental task simply to place its specific flavour  
-OH!  
-Very satisfying thickness, though perhaps a challenge for the less experienced  
-However, though I have no other subjects upon whom I may test the theory, I harbor no doubt that the Vielbeinige Geliebte would take this tenderly into account  
-A very well-rounded approach to  
[incomprehensible]

CONCLUSIVE NOTES: A powerful spell indeed. Der vielbeinige Geliebte certainly has been refined to the point of excellence, able to intuitively sense the user's needs and wants at, it seems, nearly any point in time. It is somewhat slow to begin with its actions, but once it begins, it will certainly give the user an experience they won't soon forget. The preparation is somewhat more advanced, requiring more materials than other spells of the same kind, and, regrettably, the secretion slicking the Geliebte's limbs does not disappear with it, and must be cleaned from the user's body and from any surfaces it may have touched in the process (and that is more surfaces than you would think). All in all, a more advanced spell that provides a more nuanced and enhanced experience compared to others, if the caster is willing to put in the extra work. Well worth it, in this caster's opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: odin and camilla's support reveals that the nohrian mother tongue is german. this is what i'm using my german degree for. i hope the frau doktor is proud
> 
> der Fickenkraken - The Fucktopus. literally ficken (to fuck) + Kraken (octopus) lmao
> 
> der vielbeinige Geliebte - odin's translation in text is correct. literally means "the many-legged lover"
> 
> Bitte fangt Ihr an - "please begin." i am slightly guessing about the exact phrasing here, because fire emblem purposely uses a really old-fashioned version of the formal "you" because it's not exactly set in modern times. basically this is a very polite or respectful (like, talking-to-someone-above-your-station respectful) way of saying that, and the joke is why would you address the incoherent mass of tentacles in front of you with formal pronouns
> 
> anyway if you read this far thanks for sticking it out lmao. i sincerely hope you enjoyed this excuse to fuck around with form and make silly jokes about odin getting fucked by some tentacles


End file.
